Foxy
Were you looking for Torture Foxy, his Torture suit counterpart seen in TRTF5? TRTF Classic= Foxy is an animatronic entertainer in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and an antagonist in The Return to Freddy's Classic. Appearance Foxy's appearance is directly from Five Nights at Freddy's, with the exception of his jumpscare, which is from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Behavior Foxy will begin moving after Chica leaves in The Office. He will then peek out of the curtain at Pirate Cove. Then he will leave the curtain, kneeling on the ground. Then he will move to the West Hall, then the office. The player must immediately put on the Freddy Mask when this happens, with a slight delay. Trivia * An eyeless Foxy easter egg can be performed by clicking on Toy Freddy's mouth in the first cutscene. Each time, it will play a honking sound. Once that it done 5 times, he will appear and everything else will disappear, and the game will crash. ** When this happens, the game tries to stop a scream sound, however, it is never played in-game. |-|TRTF2= Foxy comes back, as an animatronic entertainer in Fredbear's Family Diner and a minor antagonist in The Return to Freddy's 2. Appearance Foxy is a red fox animatronic. He has a pirate theme; this is indicated by his eyepatch, his hook and his legs looking like pants. He has a tan snout with a nose. His teeth are sharper than the other animatronics. His endoskeleton is rusty. He has two ears. Foxy appears to be fixed unlike his appearance in the main games. Behavior Foxy starts in Party Room 2. He occasionally goes to the East Hall, but most of the time he'll appear in the The Office. When he does this, the player has to quickly flash the light at him. Trivia *In The Return To Freddy's 2 Foxy seems to be fixed because of his debut appearence in Fredbear's Family Diner. Considering only the TRTF saga and the original Five nights at Freddy's saga, this is the only time that foxy is seen fixed, even considering the minigames from both sagas |-|TRTF3= Foxy comes back once again, as an animatronic entertainer in Fazbear Fantasy Land and an antagonist The Return to Freddy's 3. He starts moving on night 2. Appearance Foxy looks very decrepit. He is now black because of the lighting and looks burnt. His left ear is missing its suit. His arm and legs are ripped up. His left hand, his hook is larger than in TRTF2, his lower legs and his feet's endoskeletons are exposed. Wires are poking from various places. Behavior Foxy starts in CAM 11. If Foxy appears in the left hallway, the player must use the corrupt signal on the system panel to make him leave. However, you can briefly prevent him from moving at all by closing the CAM 11 door. Trivia *When in the Office Hallway, he seems to be missing his nose and lower jaw. this may be an error |-|TRTF4= Foxy is absent from The Return to Freddy's 4. Like Chica and Vigo, he did not survive the destruction of Fazbear Fantasy Land. He does appear in a secret screen that occasionally appears when starting the game, as well as a suit prop in CAM9. It is possible he has been replaced by Koly or Sally, just like Chica. A Foxy plush can be seen in CAM4 too. This makes him the absent animatronic with the most appearances. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's Classic 688.png|Foxy in the Pirate Cove, peeking through the curtain. 689.png|Same, but Foxy is leaving the stage. 816.png|Foxy in the West Hall. output_AxbFZ2.gif|Foxy in The Office. FoxyJ.gif|Foxy's jumpscare. Night1.png|Foxy in the custom night screen. The Return to Freddy's 2 Alpha 563.png|Foxy in the Party Room 2. 181.png|Foxy in The Office . FoxyJ.gif|Foxy's jumpscare. Demo 563-0.png|Foxy in the Party Room 2. 31.png|Foxy in The Office. 265.gif|Foxy's jumpscare. 574.png|Foxy's icon in the Custom Night. Full game Foxy Party Room2.jpg|Foxy in the Party Room 2. 900.png|Foxy in the East Hall. Foxyhallway.png|Foxy in The Office. 265.gif|Foxy's jumpscare. TRTF2 Foxy drawing.png|An Foxy kid drawing. The Return to Freddy's 3 Foxycam11.png|Foxy in CAM 11. Foxyoffice.jpg|Foxy at the Office Hallway. 152.gif|Foxy's jumpscare. Funtime fright mode.jpg|Foxy in the Funtime Fright Mode. 60.png|Foxy's full body. 809.png|Foxy doll that would appear on the desk. Foxy Drawing.jpg|An Foxy kid drawing. Sprites Foxy on ground.jpeg|Foxy's sprite in the Night 2 minigame. The Return to Freddy's 5 FoxyPlush.png|Foxy's plush in the Special Ending of TRTF5. foxyprop.png|A sprite of Foxy as a mannequin that was going to appear in an unused minigame called After Blake Death. TvTable.gif|Foxy on the television. Miscellaneous Foxy the lul.png|A teaser for an New and upcoming installment in the TRTF SAGA featuring a Mysterious New Foxy |-|Audio= The Return to Freddy's Classic The scream that Foxy makes when killing the player. The Return to Freddy's 2 The screech that Foxy emits when killing the player. The Return to Freddy's 3 The sound emitted when Foxy kills the player. External links * [http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Foxy Foxy on Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki.] Category:Characters Category:Canon characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:The Return To Freddy's 3 characters Category:TRTF 2 Characters Category:Adventure Category:TRTF: TDT characters Category:TRTF C characters Category:TRTF: C Category:TRTF Volume 1